


Need help ?

by DetectiveI



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveI/pseuds/DetectiveI
Summary: Need help writing a story ? You can use this to help with the beginning.





	Need help ?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago at school for a writing group. Thought I’d upload it just in case anyone needs help writing a story they can use this and continue it. If you do use this I’d really like to know so I can possibly read it.

Help. I need help. I need to find who did this, who made it look like i murdered someone. Why would i do that? Now after trying to flee and stay hidden i need to find who really murdered them. How am i going to do this without being caught and sent to jail? I don’t know but i sure am going to try. But without the evidence and me not being a police officer or a detective it will really be difficult. i only know two people who wanted to kill Jake but i have no idea how i am going to find them and not get sent to jail. Again why would I kill someone? I had a great life and now look where i am. I’m on the run from the police because they think i murdered someone and i’m trying to track down the true killer without getting sent to jail. This? This is going to be one difficult mission...


End file.
